Navillera
by swaggysuga
Summary: Min Yoongi, pasien yang depresi disebabkan oleh kehilangan kekasihnya karena kecelakaan mulai menemukan secercah harapan dari sang psikiater tampan nan absurd, Kim Taehyung. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi bangkit dari keterpurukan dengan cara yang agak mengejutkan. TaeGi / bxb / T / BTS #btsffnwpfriendzoneweek


**Navillera**

 ** _swaggysuga_**

 **Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Min Hoseok**

 **Yaoi / T / TaeGi**

 **Uke!Yoongi Seme!Taehyung**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Depresi?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, Hoseok-ssi. Adik anda mengalami depresi. Saya menduga bahwa salah satu faktor terbesarnya adalah kematian kekasihnya yang mendadak."

Nafas Hoseok berhembus pelan, terdengar lelah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembuhkannya? Sejak kematian kekasihnya, Yoongi tidak mau berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya anggukan, gelengan dan gerakan tak berarti yang menjadi respon. Bahkan ia sudah tak pernah tersenyum lagi."

Tangan Taehyung menuliskan sesuatu di buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Apakah orangtua anda tahu tentang kejadian ini?"

"Orangtua kami tinggal di Amerika, sibuk mengurus bisnis. Mereka menyerahkan segala sesuatunya padaku."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. "Apakah adik anda pemuda yang periang?"

"Tidak terlalu. Pada dasarnya ia adalah anak yang pendiam, namun ketika bersama almarhum kekasihnya, ia akan tampak sangat bahagia dan riang," Hoseok mengusap jarinya sendiri.

"Apa yang dia sukai? Apakah ada kebiasaannya sebelum ia mengalami hal ini?"

Hoseok menimbang-nimbang, "Ia sangat menyukai cokelat ekstrak buah-buahan atau apapun yang membuatnya tidak terlalu manis, dan sangat senang melihat kupu-kupu. Namun karena almarhum kekasihnya alergi kupu-kupu, ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menikmati indahnya kupu-kupu bersama almarhum kekasihnya."

"Besok, bawalah adik anda kemari di jam yang sama seperti sekarang. Aku akan mengusahakan terapi terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Mari berharap dan berdoa untuk kondisi adik anda yang lebih baik," Taehyung meluncurkan keputusannya.

Hoseok bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan kembali besok. Terima kasih banyak, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung ikut berdiri dan balas membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap sosok Hoseok yang perlahan menghilang dari ruangannya. Psikiater itu memandang langit-langit putih ruangan, berpikir apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyembuhkan pemuda itu.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

 _Besok hyung akan mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, kau harus bertemu seseorang. Dia tampan sekali, lho!_

Kalimat Hoseok terngiang jelas di telinga Yoongi. Walau dirinya depresi, syok, atau apapun yang bisa dititelkan kepadanya, otaknya masih berfungsi dengan sempurna. Hanya saja seringkali tertutup kabut kesedihan yang mendalam karena kekasihnya yang dengan mendadak memutuskan untuk berangkat duluan ke surga.

 _Park Jimin_. Lelaki baik yang mengisi penuh hati Yoongi, sampai hatinya tak bisa ditempati oleh apapun lagi di bumi. Pemilik senyuman termanis yang mencuri atensi Yoongi dengan sempurna. Si perkasa yang berani mengorbankan bahkan jiwanya demi kekasihnya.

Namun kini, seperempat pun jiwanya sudah tak bersisa.

Yoongi mengutuk. Mencaci habis siapapun, dan apapun yang bisa dimakinya.

Sayang seribu sayang, Yoongi tidak sedang dihadapkan dengan fantasi.

Jiminnya tak akan kembali.

Sejak Jimin memilih untuk melindungi Yoongi dari maut—menarik Yoongi yang hampir tertabrak mobil karena Yoongi asyik mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_ dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu—Yoongi selalu dirundung rasa bersalah. Ia terus menempatkan diri sebagai akibat dari kematian Jimin.

Yoongi memainkan jemarinya yang pucat. Jemari yang dulu tak luput digenggam oleh sang kekasih. Selalu, setiap detik, berlalu dengan adanya Jimin di benak Yoongi. Otaknya menolak melupakan lelaki bersurai kelam itu. Hatinya menyimpan rapat-rapat pemuda tampan yang menorehkan banyak memori indah di batinnya.

"Yoongi, sudah siap?"

Suara hyung semata wayangnya membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Ia menoleh, menatap netra Hoseok seolah mengujarkan 'ya'. Hoseok, yang memahami Yoongi lebih dari siapapun langsung menangkap kode tersebut. Senyumnya merekah, dirangkulnya bahu Yoongi dan dibawanya adiknya itu ke mobil. Hoseok memasangkan seatbelt Yoongi, membiarkan adiknya abai akan segala perkataan dan perlakuannya. Maklum telah menjadi sifat dasar Hoseok jika berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Kita berangkat."

Dan perlahan mobil bergerak keluar dari 'kandang'-nya.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

Taehyung menatap kakak beradik di hadapannya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sementara Yoongi hanya menunduk, memandangi kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu keds warna _navy blue._ Dirinya sudah mempunyai firasat akan dibawa ke psikiater—yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Rupanya Hoseok belum menyerah. Ia merutuki kepolosannya karena dengan mudah 'ditipu' oleh hyungnya.

"Selamat siang Hoseok-ssi, Yoongi-ssi," sapa Taehyung ramah.

"Selamat siang, Taehyung-ssi," balas Hoseok. Sebelah tangannya mengusap punggung Yoongi yang tampak sedikit cemas, mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yoongi-ssi?"

Taehyung tahu bahwa tanyanya tak akan mendapatkan jawaban, namun ia bukan sosok yang mudah menyerah. Bibir Yoongi terkatup rapat, tak keluar sepatah kata pun dari sana.

"Yoongi-ssi, apakah tidak apa jika kakakmu kusuruh untuk menemui seseorang sebentar?" Taehyung memberi kode kepada Hoseok, mengisyaratkan agar Hoseok meninggalkan dirinya dengan Yoongi dan diberi ruang untuk berbicara.

"Yoongi-ya, tidak apa-apa, kan? Hanya sebentar saja," Hoseok mengusap kepala adiknya sayang. Yoongi mengintip dari balik poni lebatnya yang berwarna _blonde_. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, namun ia mencoba percaya pada psikiater di depannya ini, terlebih pada kakaknya.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya," Hoseok tersenyum dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

 _Blam_. Pintu tertutup. Yoongi masih menunduk, memainkan ujung kaos lengan panjangnya.

Taehyung memecah keheningan. "Yoongi-ya, kau sudah makan?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat aneh bagi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Biasanya psikiater akan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan semacam 'tolong jawab pertanyaan ini', 'apa yang menyebabkanmu depresi?' dan hal-hal yang membuat Yoongi terintimidasi. Tapi psikiater ini malah menanyakan sesuatu yang _out of the box._

Lagi-lagi Yoongi diam, tapi sikapnya sedikit berubah. Tanpa disadari tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Tak lagi dimainkannya ujung lengan bajunya. Ia tak merasa diintimidasi disini.

"Apa kau suka cokelat? Aku punya beberapa cokelat untukmu, kalau kau mau? Ada cokelat dengan ekstrak jeruk, _white chocolate_ , _dark chocolate_ ," Taehyung membuka lacinya dan, "Ta-da! Ini ada cokelat untukmu!" menyerakkan beberapa jenis cokelat batangan di atas meja dengan bungkus yang warna-warni.

Sekarang, ekspresi Yoongi sedikit berubah. Keningnya perlahan mengernyit. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Baiklah, dengan segenap keberanian, Yoongi mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap takut-takut kepada Taehyung.

Hoseok benar, psikiater itu sangat tampan. Kacamatanya bertengger sempurna di hidungnya yang mancung. Kemeja berbahan denim membalut tubuhnya yang kurus. Senyumnya menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Secara keseluruhan, keramahan sangat kentara di wajahnya.

Buru-buru Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, khawatir Taehyung menyadari bahwa dirinya sedikit banyak terpesona kepada Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Ambillah cokelat ini, kau suka yang mana? Semuanya? Ayo ambil," kembali Taehyung menyodorkan cokelat-cokelat itu ke hadapan Yoongi. Ia tahu bahwa pasiennya ini sangat suka cokelat, _bocoran_ dari hyungnya.

Dengan ragu Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, lamban sekali, dan menyentuh satu batang cokelat dengan ekstrak jeruk, seolah memilihnya. Yoongi memang kurang suka makanan yang terlalu manis, sehingga ia memilih cokelat dengan ekstrak jeruk yang memiliki rasa asam di dalamnya.

Sigap, Taehyung mengambil cokelat itu dan menyodorkannya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi menunduk, dan mengambil cokelat di tangan Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Taehyung tersenyum puas karena pendekatan pertama kepada pasiennya berhasil.

"Nah, karena kau sudah memilih cokelat mana yang kau suka, kau boleh pulang."

Kembali Yoongi dikejutkan oleh sikap Taehyung yang, menurutnya, aneh. Ia sedikit heran, karena dipikirnya Taehyung akan melancarkan banyak pertanyaan yang Yoongi tak akan suka. Tapi psikiater itu malah memberinya cokelat favoritnya, dan menyuruhnya pulang seolah dirinya tidak sakit dan perlu ditangani. Pemuda itu tidak emosian seperti psikiater sebelumnya, yang menyerah karena Yoongi tak kunjung bersuara.

Lambat laun pemuda pucat itu berdiri, menggeser kursinya. Taehyung pun berdiri dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, lalu menghilang di baliknya. Pikirnya berujar, _ini akan sulit, namun memiliki awal yang berarti_.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah berada di dalam mobil, hendak kembali ke rumah. Diam-diam Hoseok tertawa dalam hati, karena adiknya terus saja menimang-nimang cokelat yang baru didapatnya dari psikiater itu, seolah cokelat itu adalah barang berharga yang tidak boleh disentuh siapapun. _Boleh juga pemuda itu_ , Hoseok memuji Taehyung dalam batin.

"Wah, tampaknya cokelat itu enak sekali. Bagi, dong," goda Hoseok.

Yoongi menggenggam erat cokelat itu, pertanda bahwa dirinya enggan berbagi dengan Hoseok. Pemuda yang lebih tua terbahak.

"Iya, iya, aku tak akan minta. Kau boleh habiskan untuk dirimu sendiri," ujar Hoseok sambil mengusak surai lembut adiknya. "Sekarang kau percaya padaku, kan? Taehyung orang yang baik. Anggaplah dia temanmu, ya?"

Tak ada anggukan, maupun gelengan. Hoseok menangkap sikap Yoongi sebagai jawaban persetujuan.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi dengannya? Aku yakin dia punya stok cokelat dengan ekstrak jeruk yang lebih banyak."

Seperti sebelumnya, Yoongi tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu kembali mengusap-usap cokelat dengan jemarinya. Mungkin bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, Yoongi akan dipandang aneh. Tapi untuk kali ini Yoongi tak mau acuh, karena cokelat itu adalah salah satu tanda pertemanannya dengan Taehyung. Yoongi ingin percaya, bahwa Taehyung lebih tulus dari sahabat-sahabatnya dulu yang meninggalkannya ketika tahu dirinya tidak lagi bisa berbicara karena syok yang menderanya.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

"Ha-lo, Yoongi-ssi."

Selang tiga hari, Hoseok kembali membawa Yoongi ke Rumah Sakit dimana Taehyung berada, sesuai dengan kesepakatannya dengan Taehyung. Dengan riang Taehyung menyambut pemuda berkulit susu itu. Yang disapa hanya terdiam, tak membalas. Ketika Yoongi hendak menarik kursi untuk duduk, Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Op, op, op. Jangan duduk di situ," Taehyung mengarahkan Yoongi ke sofa panjang berwarna krem di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Di sini, kita duduk disini saja."

Yoongi menurut, dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia beranjak dan duduk di sofa empuk itu. Sementara Taehyung sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari buku, Yoongi memperhatikan lantai ruangan yang terbuat dilapis karpet bermotif monokrom. Sangat pas dengan ruangan serba putih hitam ini.

"Nah," Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi yang duduk di sofa, dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan tetap memberi jarak yang cukup untuk Yoongi merasa nyaman. "Apa kau tahu ini?"

Tangan kanan Taehyung memegang kertas kosong, sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam pulpen. Yoongi mengulum bibirnya, merasa aneh dengan kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya. Senyum Taehyung mengembang.

"Apa kau suka menggambar? Atau menulis? Atau bahkan hanya mencoret-coret kertas?"

Padahal Yoongi kira dirinya akan di-'interogasi' dengan pertanyaan yang wajib ia jawab. Tapi psikiater itu tidak berbuat hal yang membuat dirinya merasa terusik. Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi hanya melirik Taehyung, ragu.

"Kau mau coba?"

Kemarin, Taehyung berhasil menguji motorik Yoongi, membuatnya mengambil cokelat. Sekarang ia ingin mencoba yang lebih lagi, membujuk pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu dengan dua benda yang saling berhubungan di tangannya.

Sayang, Yoongi tak bereaksi. Ia hanya sebentar melirik Taehyung, lalu kembali menunduk, tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti. Taehyung tak menyerah, namun tak ingin memaksa. Ia akhirnya mencoret-coret kertas itu sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu anak-anak.

 _Gom-se-mari-ga han ji-bae iss-eo (_ _Di sebuah rumah ada tiga beruang_ _)  
a-pa-gom, eo-ma-gom, a-gi-gom (_ _Papa beruang, Mama beruang, Bayi beruang_ _)  
a-pa-gom-eun dung-dung-hae (_ _Papa beruang itu gemuk_ _)  
eo-ma-gom-eun nal-shi-nae __(Mama beruang itu langsing_ _)  
a-gi-gom-eun neo-mu gi-yeo-wa (_ _Bayi beruang terlalu imut_ _)  
eu-seuk eu-seuk chal-han-da (Shrug – shrug, __baik sekali_ _!)_

Maka semakin heranlah Yoongi dengan kelakuan Taehyung. Ia bahkan sempat sangsi apakah pemuda ini benar-benar psikiater, atau hanya iseng menempati ruangan ini ketika si psikiater asli sedang liburan ke Hawaii.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung meletakkan pulpen di pangkuannya dan menjetikkan jarinya.

"Selesai!"

Dengan cengiran kotaknya, psikiater itu membalikkan kertas dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar kepada Yoongi. Gambar yang sungguh belepotan, Van Gogh bisa saja bangkit dari kubur saking tersinggungnya ketika melihat gambar itu. Namun sejelek apapun gambar itu, siapapun bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah gambar Yoongi yang berambut lebat dengan poni menutupi dahi, lengkap dengan _sweater_ kebesarannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hati Yoongi serasa dikelitiki oleh berbagai macam ulat.

Senyumnya… terukir tanpa terencana.

Lebih lebar lagi Taehyung tersenyum. Ini baru hari kedua, dan Taehyung sangat ingin sekali merasa pongah karena sudah membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Sedang bagi Yoongi, keceriaan Taehyung sedikit banyak mempengaruhi _mood_ pemuda mungil itu. Sebutlah Taehyung bodoh, atau apa, namun senyum Yoongi menandakan bahwa lelaki itu berhasil dengan suksesnya, meskipun ia harus bertingkah konyol.

"Gambarku bagus sekali, ya? Makanya kau tersenyum begitu," kekeh Taehyung. "Kemari, kemari."

Taehyung berdiri, berjalan ke arah jendela dan mengisyaratkan agar Yoongi datang kepadanya. Dengan kening berkerut—senyumnya sudah menguar entah kemana—Yoongi bangkit dan beranjak mengikuti Taehyung.

Daun jendela kompak terbuka dengan bantuan tangan Taehyung. Angin sejuk nan dingin berhembus ke wajah keduanya, mengibaskan sedikit poni Yoongi. Dengan telunjuknya, Taehyung mengarahkan pandangan Yoongi kepada taman bertanamkan bunga-bunga warna-warni. Kuning, merah, ungu, semua berpadu menjadi satu. Dari lantai dua ini, taman itu bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Warnanya jadi sangat cantik.

Yoongi terpana. Ia membuka bibirnya sedikit tanda kagum. Matanya berbinar. Taehyung memperhatikan si kulit pucat. Melihatnya bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu membuat Taehyung kecanduan untuk memperlihatkan hal-hal indah lainnya di dunia.

"Apakah bunga-bunga itu indah, Yoongi-ssi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yoongi masih menatap lurus ke arah bunga-bunga yang terhampar bagai permadani.

"Kuanggap diammu itu setuju," Taehyung berdehem. "Kau tahu? Senyummu yang tadi itu, jauh lebih indah dibandingkan bunga-bunga cantik yang sedang menarik perhatianmu."

Dan semburat samar Yoongi menjadi penutup pertemuan hari itu.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

"Ini sudah minggu ketiga, apakah ada perubahan yang berarti dari pasienmu?"

Kim Namjoon menduduki sofa hitam di ruangan Taehyung, melepas jas dokternya. Taehyung yang sedang membuka buku tentang psikologi—makanannya sehari-hari—mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan mata Namjoon yang memandang kepadanya, penasaran.

"Sudah lumayan. Ia belum mau berbicara, tapi sudah mulai bisa tersenyum," Taehyung mengetukkan jarinya ke buku. "Apa harus kulakukan terapi itu ya?"

" _Lemme guess_ … Membuatnya kembali syok dan mendadak bisa bicara? Yah… mungkin itu bagus untuk dicoba," Namjoon mengusap dagunya.

"Tapi, aku takut ia malah mengalami trauma," Taehyung menyusuri huruf-huruf di buku dengan jarinya, bingung.

"Kau hanya harus memikirkan _timing_ dan cara yang tepat. Mungkin kau butuh bantuan _hyung-_ nya?"

Taehyung bangkit dan meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya di lemari buku. " _Timing_ ya… kurasa tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Yoongi harus didekati terlebih dahulu. Langkah yang salah bisa saja malah memperparah depresinya."

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, lalu berdiri dan meraih jas putihnya. "Kau tahu waktu yang paling tepat. _How about a cup of coffee_? Jangan terlalu _stress_ , kau juga butuh membagi pikiran dengan beasiswamu itu, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Minggu depan adalah penentuan dimana aku akan menerima beasiswa itu atau tidak," Taehyung menghela nafas dan membuka pintu ruangannya. "Semoga kabar baik yang datang."

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

Jemari pucat Yoongi yang tadinya kurus, tampak tak terawat, kini secara mengejutkan sudah mulai bertransformasi menjadi lebih baik. Nafsu makannya sedikit naik, apa saja dimakan dengan lahap. Hoseok sampai terharu karena melihat adiknya, yang tadinya hanya makan satu-dua sendok menjadi omnivora. Belum lagi senyumnya yang cantik, membuat Hoseok kesal sendiri karena tidak sedari dulu membawa Yoongi kepada Taehyung untuk mengembalikan sinar adiknya itu.

Yoongi sendiri tidak mengerti, tetapi semenjak bertemu psikiater aneh itu, _mood_ Yoongi menjadi sedikit lebih stabil. Harinya tak lagi didominasi warna biru. Ingatannya akan Jimin pun tak lagi menjadi beban ataupun membawa pilu baginya. Masih sering dipandanginya senyuman Jimin yang terabadikan dalam potret berbagai pose bersamanya, namun kini senyumannya ikut mengembang ketika melihat almarhum kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama, Hoseok melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Ia terkekeh melihat adiknya sedang memandangi frame berisikan foto dirinya dengan Jimin, yang diambil ketika mereka sedang _study tour_ ke Gwangju dengan sekolah mereka saat SMA.

"Yoongi? Kita ke Rumah Sakit lagi, ya?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat—yang kini sudah mulai berseri—itu mengangguk. Dipakainya _parka_ berwarna hijau _army_ melapisi kaus lengan panjang putih bermotif garis hitam, jatuh pas di atas pahanya yang terbungkus jeans berwarna hitam dengan sobekan di lutut. Dengan patuh ia ikut langkah Hoseok menuju mobil.

Di mobil, seperti biasa Hoseok membantu Yoongi memasang _seatbelt_. Netra kembar Hosoek menangkap sesuatu di tangan Yoongi. Sebuah kardus polos berwarna hitam, entah apa isinya.

"Kau bawa apa, Yoongi-ya?"

Yoongi diam, dan memalingkan wajah ke jendela mobil. Keusilan Hoseok mulai merayapi otaknya.

"Yaaaa, itu kado untuk psikiatermu, kan? Ya? Ya? Ah, adikku yang manis sedang kasmaran," Hoseok mencubit gemas pipi gembil Yoongi. Yang dicubit menepis tangan kakaknya kesal.

"Sudahlah, wajar kok kalau kau jatuh cinta. Aku juga tak akan melarang. Siapa yang menolak punya adik ipar setampan Taehyung, pintar pula? Adikku pintar cari incaran," Hoseok menyetir sambil tertawa.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, dirinya ingin protes, tapi lidahnya kelu. Kotak yang di tangannya adalah hadiah untuk Taehyung, dirinya hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada psikiater yang sudah banyak menghibur Yoongi dengan tingkah polah anehnya.

Hoseok terus saja berceloteh tentang semua kelebihan Kim Taehyung, seolah ia akan menikahkan Yoongi dengan Taehyung sore ini juga. Perjalanan terasa singkat karena ketidaksabaran Yoongi untuk menemui Taehyung. Dengan segera, demi menghindari ocehan kakaknya, Yoongi turun begitu mobil sudah bertengger manis di parkiran Rumah Sakit.

"Hyung tunggu di kantin, ya! Jangan terlalu agresif!"

Teriakan Hoseok berbuah kepalan tangan di udara oleh Yoongi.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

"Oh? Untukku?"

Anggukan pelan Yoongi meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa kotak berwarna hitam yang disodorkan Yoongi ke mejanya adalah untuknya.

"Boleh kubuka?"

Untuk kedua kali Yoongi mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum senang, dengan pasti membuka kotak itu sambil memicingkan matanya. Berbinar matanya ketika ia melihat apa yang diberikan Yoongi kepadanya.

"Kotak musik…" Taehyung mengangkat kotak musik berbentuk piano yang tampak elegan itu dengan hati-hati. Dibukanya penutup kotak musik itu, membuat si kotak musik mengalun dengan indah menyapa telinga keduanya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kotak musik di meja, menghampiri Yoongi dan mengguncangkan kedua bahunya, tanda kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Yoongi-ya, terima kasih banyak," senyum masih terpatri di wajah Taehyung. "Terima kasih."

Kepala Yoongi menunduk, tak berani menatap si tampan Taehyung karena dirinya yakin wajahnya sudah memerah, malu. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun, kecuali Ayahnya, Kakaknya dan Jimin. Dirinya merasa sedikit risih, tapi ia bertahan karena enggan mengecewakan Taehyung yang sudah berbaik hati selama ini kepadanya.

"Sebagai hadiah, apakah kau keberatan menungguku sebentar? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Biar nanti aku meminta izin kepada hyungmu."

Sambil tetap menunduk, Yoongi mengangguk samar. Tawa gemas Taehyung menggema di ruangan.

"Oke… untuk sekarang, kau boleh tunggu aku di sini sampai aku menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada janji selain denganmu."

Sedikit tergesa Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Yoongi, duduk di depan komputernya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Yoongi masih terpaku di tempatnya, memperhatikan Taehyung yang tampak sibuk. Ditelusurinya fitur wajah psikiater tampan itu, hidung mancungnya, mata mungil dengan lipatan di salah satu kelopaknya, bibir indahnya, _jawline_ tajam yang membuat Yoongi yakin balon pun akan pecah jika disentuhkan kesitu. Namun, satu kesatuan itu bisa digambarkan oleh kata tunggal, _sempurna._

"Oke… sedikit lagi…" Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya, membuat Yoongi menahan nafas. "Selesai!"

Taehyung bangkit, melepas jas putihnya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi. Kemeja pas badan berwarna merah muda yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Ia melemparkan senyum kepada Yoongi, menandakan pekerjaannya sudah tunai.

" _Come on_!"

Taehyung menggamit lengan kanan Yoongi, dan melangkah dengan ceria, keluar dari ruangan lalu menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit yang terhitung ramai, namun teratur. Si mungil mengulum senyum, tak berkata apapun, seperti biasa. Matanya diam-diam melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan wajah secerah mentari. Dengan santai Taehyung me-'nyeret' Yoongi ke Mercedez Benz C-Class warna putih miliknya. Yoongi sempat menahan nafas, mengingat meskipun mobil itu sudah lumayan banyak yang menggunakan, harganya masih mencengangkan untuk Yoongi yang terhitung berjiwa sederhana. Ya, meskipun keluarga Yoongi bukan keluarga yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata dari segi ekonomi, namun Yoongi dan Hoseok tidak dibiasakan hidup mewah dan dididik untuk mandiri.

Taehyung membukakan pintu di sebelah kemudi untuk Yoongi. Dengan anggukan samar tanda terima kasih, Yoongi masuk ke dalam, disusul oleh Taehyung yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Tangan cekatan Taehyung membantu memasangkan _seatbelt_ Yoongi yang tampak terlalu _slow motion_ dalam menggunakannya, membuat dada Yoongi berdesir aneh ketika tangan Taehyung menyentuh pinggangnya. Setelahnya, sang psikiater menggunakan seatbelt untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan kirim pesan pada Hoseok-ssi, oke? Jangan khawatir."

Yoongi kembali mengangguk, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Sesaat ia lupa akan kakaknya yang menunggu di kantin. Jika bersama pemuda ini, otak Yoongi tidak berfungsi dengan sebagaimana mestinya, mendadak ia merasa seperti penderita Alzheimer dini.

Mobil perlahan melaju meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Jalanan masih lengang karena hari masih terbilang pagi. Taehyung memasang radio sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang mengalun dari siaran yang dipandu dengan apik oleh seorang perempuan. Yoongi diam-diam menikmati buaian dari suara _husky_ Taehyung, membayangkan jika suara itu menjadi pengantar lelapnya, menjadi bunga tidurnya.

Dalam hati Yoongi menggumam, akan kemanakah mereka? Taehyung sama sekali tidak memberi petunjuk, dan dirinya pun enggan bertanya. Yoongi berpikir, bodoh sekali ia mau ikut begitu saja tanpa tahu akan kemana dirinya dibawa.

Namun, satu-satunya pilihan Yoongi adalah percaya kepada Taehyung.

Beberapa persimpangan sudah mereka lalui, dan tiba-tiba Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya. Sesaat mata Yoongi menangkap sebuah gerbang yang tinggi dan tampak sedikit mengerikan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Taehyung bingung. Yang ditatap malah melemparkan senyum jahil dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit, membuat Yoongi seketika ingin melemparkan sepatu ke wajahnya, kesal.

"Sudah sampai."

Taehyung segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi, mempersilakan si mungil keluar bagaikan tuan puteri. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, hendak menyambut tangan Yoongi. Namun yang ia terima hanyalah cubitan kecil di telapak tangannya.

"Ish, sakit tahu. Yoongi kejam," Taehyung mengusap telapak tangannya yang baru terkena invasi dadakan dari Yoongi.

Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah mulai bersemburat kemerahan. Taehyung pun kembali menggamit lengan Yoongi, sebelah tangannya membuka gerbang itu dan menghasilkan deritan kecil. Mereka memasuki gerbang tersebut.

Betapa mencengangkan, di balik gerbang yang tampak horor itu berdiri sebuah rumah mungil bercat putih bersih yang dikelilingi taman dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Rumah itu tampak sempurna dengan hiasan-hiasan alaminya. Yoongi, selalu jatuh hati dengan keindahan semacam ini.

Dengan langkah pasti, Taehyung membimbing Yoongi mendekati rumah tersebut melalui jalan setapak yang tercipta di antara taman yang luas itu. Beberapa ketukan Taehyung berikan kepada pintu rumah itu, membuat sang empunya rumah membuka lebar pintunya.

"Neneeeeeek!" Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menjebak seseorang yang baru muncul dari balik pintu.

"Yak! Cucu sialan! Kemana saja kau?! Dua bulan tidak kemari, sudah berlagak rupanya kau sekarang!" seorang wanita tua—Yoongi perkirakan usianya sekitar tujuh puluh—meracau kesal kepada Taehyung sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Astaga Nek, aku bahkan baru kemari seminggu lalu! Ingat tidak kemarin Nenek marah-marah karena ada anjing liar masuk dan masuk ke _green_ _house_ Nenek," Taehyung memberengut, protes kepada Neneknya yang pikun.

"Sesukamu, cucu jelek! Dasar anak nakal. Ah, Nenek lupa kalau baru memasak brownies cokelat. Tak tahu kurang gula atau bagaimana, lidahku sudah mulai hilang rasa," keluhnya menjulurkan lidahnya, tampak konyol.

Yoongi terus memperhatikan si Nenek. Penampilan Nenek itu cukup antik, dengan terusan merah marun bermotif bunga-bunga putih mungil di keseluruhan, rambut tipis berwarna putih karena usia yang diikat asal dan sandal jepit putih berhiaskan bunga matahari kuning besar ditempel di masing-masing talinya. Nenek ini, mirip suasana rumahnya. Penuh bunga.

Sadar ada yang belum paham akan keadaan, Taehyung beralih pada pemuda pucat yang sedang memandanginya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi lembut, membawanya ke depan Nenek itu.

"Yoongi-ya, kenalkan, ini Nenekku. Nek, ini Min Yoongi, temanku," Taehyung mengintroduksi keduanya. Yoongi mengangguk, memberi hormat. Taehyung lalu mendekat kepada neneknya dan berbisik, "Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya padanya, ia sedikit pendiam."

Nenek cerewet itu tampaknya paham. Senyumnya mengembang, secerah mentari yang sedang terik di atas kepala ketiganya. Ia menyambar tangan Yoongi, menggenggamnya hangat.

"Ayo masuk, anak cantik! Senang sekali, akhirnya Taehyung membawa seorang perempuan kemari," ujar Nenek sambil membawa Yoongi ke dalam rumah. Diam-diam Taehyung terkekeh mendengar Neneknya menyebut Yoongi perempuan. Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yoongi dan berujar pelan,

"Maafkan Nenekku ya, lagipula, salahmu karena terlalu cantik."

Yoongi mencubit lengan Taehyung keras, membuat Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan. _Kenapa Taehyung hobi sekali membuat dirinya tersipu?!_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Mata Yoongi memindai semua yang ada di dalam rumah. Komponen-komponen penyusun rumah itu hanya memiliki satu makna: indah. Segala sesuatunya tampak _old but gold,_ dengan aksen _shabby chic_ yang dominan. Yoongi yakin jika barang-barang ini dilelang, akan menjadi rebutan segala umat.

Nenek Taehyung mendudukkan Yoongi di kursi kayu, berpasangan dengan meja makan kayu. Taehyung duduk di seberangnya. Sesaat kemudian Nenek Taehyung sibuk menyiapkan _brownies_ dan teh. Yoongi ingin membantu, namun gerakannya yang lambat mungkin hanya akan membuat dirinya kena semprot, sehingga ia menahan diri dan duduk tenang. Nenek Taehyung hanya menghabiskan lima menit untuk menyajikan sepiring _brownies_ dan dua cangkir teh hangat di meja makan. Cukup cekatan untuk ukuran seorang wanita renta.

"Ini, makanlah _brownies_ buatanku. Aku mau ke depan dulu mengambil beberapa bunga _peonies_ untuk kuletakkan di dalam vas. Yang di dalam kamarku sudah layu," ujarnya sambil lalu dan meraih keranjang kecil di dekat pintu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Taehyung menarik piring berisi _brownies_ dan memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Diberikannya dua potong ke piring Yoongi. Si mungil itu mengangguk kecil, dan memotongnya dengan lambat dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. _Brownies_ itu tampaknya sengaja dibuat agar meleleh di dalamnya, membuat cokelat yang lumer menyapa lidah Yoongi. Kontan pemuda pucat itu terbelalak.

Ia menatap Taehyung penuh makna, seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa _brownies_ ini enak sekali. Taehyung balas menatap Yoongi, membuat dua pemuda itu malah saling melemparkan pandangan. Pemilik marga Kim itu memiringkan wajahnya sambil tetap melekatkan pandangannya kepada Yoongi, mengulum bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada, seakan menelisik fitur wajah Yoongi satu persatu, membuat Yoongi canggung luar biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh si tampan.

Taehyung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, mengambil sedikit potongan _brownies_ dengan garpu dan menyuapkannya kepada Yoongi. Dengan ragu, Yoongi membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan Taehyung memasukkan _brownies_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lagi, kenikmatan itu lagi. Yoongi seakan candu dengan adanya _brownies_ itu di lidahnya.

Yang memperhatikan sejak tadi, si Taehyung, tampak menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ia terus menyuapkan potongan-potongan _brownies_ kepada Yoongi sampai yang ada di piringnya tandas, karena tidak mau pemuda itu menunggu terlalu lama disebabkan respon tubuhnya sendiri. Yoongi? Jangan ditanya, pikirannya sudah tidak karuan, yang pasti sekarang fokusnya hanya kepada Kim Taehyung seorang, sambil berusaha mengontrol jantungnya yang berdebum kencang.

"Kenyang?"

Satu kata dari bibir seksi Taehyung sukses menyadarkan Yoongi. Dengan tersipu imut, ia mengangguk. Taehyung menyodorkan cangkir teh ke hadapan Yoongi, yang kemudian diminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, sampai tandas setengah cangkir. Lalu Taehyung berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Yoongi, dan diterima oleh si pemuda mungil.

"Sekarang, mari kita ke tujuan utama."

Tanpa protes, tanpa bantahan, Yoongi ikut dengan tangan yang masih berada dalam genggaman hangat Taehyung. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini? Apa maksud dari genggaman tangan yang terasa sangat, uh, menggetarkan? Kenapa harus Yoongi yang dibawa kemari, sedangkan Yoongi yakin masih banyak pasien lain yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan untuk dibawa kesana kemari, dibandingkan pemuda depresi dengan mulut yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan sepatah diksi pun?

Yoongi, sekali lagi, tenggelam dalam lautan keheranannya sendiri.

Sementara si psikiater muda tampak tak peduli, terus saja menuntun pemuda Min keluar dari rumah, menyapa setiap bunga mekar yang terserak rapi di pekarangan luas dengan warnanya sendiri-sendiri.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan satu _green house_ mungil, terbuat dari kayu dan dilapisi plastik UV sebagai atap.

Taehyung berbalik, menatapnya penuh arti. "Mari masuk."

Yoongi pun pasrah ketika tubuhnya dibimbing Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam green house melalui pintunya yang mungil.

Jangan salahkan Yoongi jika ia terpaku sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Bunga krisan warna putih, kuning, merah dan ungu menghampar seperti permadani... dengan berbagai jenis kupu-kupu beterbangan di atasnya.

Ya, Yoongi tak salah lihat. Ini kupu-kupu, favoritnya. Mungkin jumlahnya puluhan, Yoongi tak tahu. Ia tak sanggup berpikir, otaknya serasa beku. Taehyung pun seperti angin lalu baginya kini.

Tiba-tiba… air bening mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

Satu demi satu, seperti kenangannya dengan Jimin, menguar keping demi keping dalam benaknya. Ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya kepada salah satu kupu-kupu yang rapuh, dengan warna biru dan hijau yang menyatu indah. Ia ingat betul, kekasihnya memiliki alergi kupu-kupu, dan hanya mengeluh kesal apabila Yoongi mulai mendekatkan kupu-kupu. Yoongi pun pernah mengajak Jimin ke taman kupu-kupu, namun sang kekasih terpaksa menunggu di luar sambil terus mengawasi Yoongi yang sangat menarik perhatian baik wanita maupun lelaki di taman itu.

Kupu-kupu itu terbang, melayang. Bersama pilunya.

Menyisakan ikhlas yang kini merayapi dadanya.

Entah dengan apa ia harus berterima kasih kepada Taehyung. Berkat pemuda itu, kini ia merasa bahwa langkahnya harus terus maju. Persetan dengan yang sudah lalu, kini Yoongi yakin masa depan menunggunya, menunggu dirinya dan semua kekurangannya, tanpa menghakimi apapun yang telah dilaluinya.

Yoongi yang ini, akan melangkahi batas laranya sendiri.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

"Yak, Yoongi-yaaaa! Uhuk!"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya, _kenapa?_ kira-kira itu yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Parfummu terlalu menyengat, tahu! Berapa kali semprot, sih? Astaga," Hoseok mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung.

Sang adik, tanpa merasa bersalah, hanya berlalu dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja hitam _oversized_ membungkus tubuh mungilnya, menyemprotkan parfum dengan porsi yang lebih minim dari sebelumnya. Hoseok hanya menatap adiknya, antara kesal dan heran.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana, Yoon? Rasa-rasanya hari ini tidak ada jadwal bertemu dengan Taehyung. Lalu untuk siapa kau bersolek seperti itu?"

Merasa kakaknya terlalu banyak ikut campur, Yoongi mencubit perut _sixpack_ Hoseok.

"Aish, adik kurang ajar," Hoseok mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya. "Apa kau perlu kuantar?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Terus terang saja, Hoseok takut terjadi apa-apa dalam perjalanan. Namun adiknya seakan meyakinkannya untuk tidak khawatir. Hanya percaya saja yang bisa Hoseok lakukan pada Yoongi. Adiknya yang memang keras kepala itu tersenyum, menyambar tas hitamnya dan melenggang dari rumah, menuju halte bis di luar kompleks. Hoseok hanya memperhatikan Yoong yang semakin menjauh, sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Si mungil itu berjalan sendiri, setelah lama tak pernah keluar rumah tanpa ditemani Hoseok. Kakinya melangkah diiringi kepercayaan diri. Naik bis sendiri pun sudah sangat lama tidak dilakukannya. Dihirupnya udara segar Korea Selatan yang akhir-akhir ini luput ia nikmati.

 _Rasanya membahagiakan_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Bis sudah membawanya menuju sebuah jalan yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan. Memang niatnya untuk mampir kemari sebelum ia pergi ke tujuan utama. Kemejanya yang kebesaran berkibar dihembus angin. Kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu Vans hitam, membawanya menuju toko pakaian di persimpangan jalan.

"Selamat siang Tuan, mau mencari apa?" seorang wanita muda membungkuk dan menyambut dirinya ramah.

Dengan senyuman simpul Yoongi balas membungkuk, lalu hanya memberi kode dengan tangannya ke arah barisan kemeja. Wanita muda itu tampaknya paham, dan langsung saja tanpa banyak bertanya membantu Yoongi mencari kemeja yang dia inginkan. Ya, Yoongi mencari sesuatu yang layak untuk diberikan kepada Taehyung, psikiaternya.

Pilihan Yoongi jatuh kepada kemeja berwarna putih bermotif bunga-bunga merah kecil, dengan dasi biru dengan gambar ular kecil, khas dari _brand_ favorit Taehyung—Yoongi tidak cukup cuek untuk tahu _brand_ pakaian apa yang sering digunakan Taehyung. Oh ayolah, kemeja dan dasi ini harganya amit-amit mahalnya, ada apa gerangan si pucat itu memberikannya kepada Taehyung?

 _"_ _Jadi Tae, beasiswamu sudah diumumkan?" Namjoon, dokter yang juga dikenal selewatan oleh Yoongi bertanya kepada psikiaternya._

 _"_ _Iya, aku mendapatkannya._ Jesus, what a blessed man I am _," Taehyung menjawab, seperti lega._

 _Tepuk tangan salut dari Namjoon menggema. "_ So happy to hear that, ma bro _."_

 _"_ _Hahaha,_ thanks bro _! Ayo kita bekerja lagi."_

Yoongi, yang ketika ia pergi untuk menemui Taehyung malah mendengar percakapan kedua kawan itu ikut senang mendengar kabar yang Taehyung bawa. Diam-diam ia merancangkan akan memberi hadiah untuk Taehyung. Yah, meskipun semua ini tidak mampu membalas jasa Taehyung, setidaknya ini bisa membekas di ingatan Taehyung. Begitulah kira-kira pikir sederhana si manis Yoongi.

Ucapan terima kasih diterima Yoongi dari wanita muda pelayan toko. Yoongi memandangi tas kertas berisikan pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya, lalu tersenyum puas. Langkahnya mendadak bersemangat untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit, meskipun ini di luar jadwalnya untuk bertemu Taehyung.

Ia naik bis tujuan halte terdekat dengan Rumah Sakit. Sesampainya di halte bis, ia harus berjalan agak jauh untuk bisa mencapai Rumah Sakit yang memang letaknya agak di pojok. Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas hitamnya, dan menggenggam tali tas kertas di tangan kanannya dengan sedikit berlebihan. Jejaknya pasti, menuju ke ruangan Taehyung. Disusurinya lorong Rumah Sakit sambil sesekali tersenyum dengan orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Pintu ruangan Taehyung tidak tertutup rapat, ada sedikit celah bagi Yoongi untuk melihat eksistensi si psikiater tampan yang sedang duduk memunggungi pintu sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, rupanya.

"Ah, yaa, tunggulah aku di sana, sayang. Aku akan berangkat bulan depan ketika semuanya sudah siap."

 _Sayang?_ Jantung Yoongi berdebar dalam cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia semakin merapatkan diri ke daun pintu, menyimak lebih lagi percakapan Taehyung dengan seseorang itu.

"Kookie sayang, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, sih? Aku akan datang, menciummu habis-habisan di balik pintu apartemenmu dan… berakhir dengan _something you love the most_?" goda Taehyung kepada orang di seberang sana. "Amerika itu negara yang bebas, Kookie. _Even car is a great choice for us to do that thing, come on_!"

Bayangkan Yoongi yang sedang meremat dadanya, _mengapa sesakit ini?_ monolognya pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat untuk tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Taehyung. Mendengar percakapan ini tidak ada dalam _wishlist_ Yoongi. Lalu, jika tak ada apa-apa, mengapa dialog Taehyung itu begitu tajam menusuk ke ulu hatinya?

Seketika ia menjauh dari ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai, lalu merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Menahan mati-matian airmata dari netra kembarnya bukanlah keahlian Yoongi. Maka, dengan nekat ia menekan tombol _dial_ di layar ponsel dengan nomor tujuan Hoseok.

"Yoongi-ya? Tumben sekali menelepon?"

Ya, yang Hoseok tahu, Yoongi belum bisa berkata apapun. Namun, selanjutnya yang dirasakan Hoseok hanyalah keterkejutan.

"H-hyung, jemput… jemput a-aku, di Rumah S-Sakit…"

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

Kedua tangan Hoseok masih setia bertaut di depan mulutnya sendiri, sambil berpangku kepada meja. Dibawanya adiknya pulang ke rumah. Ia memandangi adiknya yang sedang menunduk dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Airmatanya sudah usai mengalir. Netranya sudah mengering, namun masih menyisakan warna merah.

"Hyung senang kau bisa kembali berbicara. Berarti, terapi yang diberikan Taehyung berhasil, kan?"

Dalam hati Hoseok tahu ada sesuatu antara adiknya dan psikiater itu, dirinya mencoba memancing apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yoongi. Namun yang lebih muda masih diam, bingung menyusun kalimat yang pas setelah sekian lama absen untuk mengalirkannya.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Yoongi-ya. Tak usah ragu."

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia mendongak, menatap Kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum sangat damai kepadanya.

"A-aku, menyukai… Taehyung-ssi."

Benar adanya. Penuturan Yoongi tidak membuat Hoseok kaget, karena itu memang analisanya sejak awal.

"Lalu?"

"Taehyung-ssi… mempunyai kekasih."

" _Okay, I got it_. Yoongi sayang, aku mungkin tidak berhak berkomentar apapun, tapi… pesanku untukmu, jangan sedih, ya? Nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dan lebih cocok denganmu. Mungkin kali ini bukan keberuntunganmu," Hoseok menghibur adiknya. "Dan… kutebak, tas kertas itu untuknya, ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk, enggan berbicara lebih banyak. Hoseok tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Apa kau mau aku memberikannya? Aku memahamimu, kau ingin memberikannya sebagai tanda terima kasih, kan?"

Ya, Hoseok seolah punya ikatan batin yang kuat dengan adik semata wayangnya. Ia tahu betul adiknya itu bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih, terlepas dari apakah ia menyukai orang itu atau tidak. Apalagi ini, dimana Yoongi dalam posisi sebagai penggemar Kim Taehyung. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Maka ia menawarkan diri.

"Ya, tolong berikan s-saja, tapi, aku a-akan menulis s-surat," Yoongi menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah. Panggil aku kalau sudah selesai. Akan kuambilkan pena dan kertasnya, ya?"

Hoseok beranjak, lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kertas polos dan pena, menyodorkannya kepada Yoongi dan kembali meninggalkan adiknya. Ia yakin Yoongi butuh waktu untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Yoongi mencari Hoseok ke kamarnya. Kakaknya yang sedang memainkan ponsel itu menatap adiknya. Yoongi menyodorkan kertas yang sudah dilipat dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop, yang langsung diambil oleh Hoseok.

"Sudah selesai? Baiklah, akan kuberikan dengan tas kertas itu. Kau tunggu di rumah, ya."

Sebelum Hoseok benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, ia memastikan sesuatu kepada Yoongi.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak."

Hoseok mengusak kepala adiknya, lalu pergi dengan mobilnya sambil membawa pesan serta hadiah dari Yoongi. Sedikit tak sabar, ia membawa mobilnya agak _ngebut_. Bahkan decitan rem pun terdengar ketika mobil sudah masuk ke area parkir Rumah Sakit.

Dengan tergesa ia menyambar tas kertas dan amplop dari adiknya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Taehyung. Ia mengetuk dan menunggu respon dari si penghuni ruangan.

"Masuk."

Mengusir ragu, ia memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Didapatinya Taehyung sedang serius menyusun kertas-kertas yang lumayan banyak berserakan di mejanya. Psikiater itu tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hoseok-ssi? Ada apa? Seingatku hari ini bukan jadwalku untuk bertemu Yoongi-ssi," Taehyung melirik kalender di dinding.

"Ah, tidak. Aku kemari justru ingin berterima kasih karena hari ini… Yoongi sudah bisa kembali berbicara," Hoseok tersenyum mengingat fakta tersebut.

"Ya ampun, benarkah? Aku ikut senang," Taehyung berdiri saking antusiasnya. "Padahal terakhir kali aku bersamanya, ia masih belum mau bicara sepatah kata pun. Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya."

"Aku pun sangat ingin begitu. Sayangnya, sekarang Yoongi sedang tidak bisa bertemu siapapun karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus," Hoseok mengarang cerita. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajaknya kemari. Untuk urusan pembayaran, akan aku selesaikan hari ini juga. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membantu kesembuhan Yoongi, Taehyung-ssi. Maaf jika kami sudah merepotkan selama ini."

"Tidak, aku merasa senang karena memiliki _teman_ baru," ujar Taehyung tulus.

Tak ingin banyak berbasa-basi, Hoseok langsung saja menyodorkan tas kertas dan amplop titipan Yoongi ke hadapan Taehyung. Yang disodori kedua barang keramat tersebut hanya termangu, bingung.

"Ini titipan dari Yoongi, aku diminta untuk memberikannya kepadamu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Terimalah."

"Ah… padahal tidak usah sampai seperti ini," Taehyung merasa tidak enak. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu, Taehyung-ssi. Kau tahulah, Yoongi masih sedikit kerepotan tanpa diriku."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Hoseok-ssi. Sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi-ssi," tutup Taehyung.

 ** _—_** ** _Navillera—_**

Taehyung melirik pemberian Yoongi. Sebenarnya ia lebih tertarik kepada amplop yang diberikan Hoseok dibandingkan tas kertas itu. Taehyung pun membuka amplop itu, dan mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Dibukanya kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya menangkap kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis dengan _hangul_ yang sangat rapi oleh Yoongi.

 _Teruntuk Taehyung-ssi,_

 _Mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa aku sudah bisa berbicara, tersenyum, dan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan lebih cepat. Itu semua tidak terlepas dari jasamu. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, untuk cokelat ekstrak jeruk yang kau berikan, untuk brownies Nenekmu (sampaikan salamku untuk beliau), untuk taman kupu-kupu yang sangat indah, untuk tidak menanyaiku macam-macam seperti psikiater lainnya, untuk hiburan-hiburan kecil yang kau berikan, semuanya menorehkan makna yang sangat dalam._

 _Ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, berada di dekatmu. Maafkan pemuda yang selalu bungkam ini, tidak bisa mengungkapkan terima kasih melalui lisan, namun aku memberikan surat ini agar kau bisa mengerti bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Bisa saja setelah ini aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu, yang jelas aku bahagia karena kau menjadi bagian dari kesembuhanku, meskipun dalam waktu yang amat singkat._

 _Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat mengagumimu, menyukaimu, sampai-sampai aku lupa akan sakit hatiku ketika ditinggal kekasihku. Tapi biarlah itu menjadi ceritaku. Aku percaya semua tidak ada yang kebetulan, kau memang disiapkan untuk membantu merelakan kekasihku. Tapi kau pun tidak harus menanggapi perasaanku, aku yakin semuanya akan berlalu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku, mungkin aku lancang, tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang memperlakukanku sepertimu. Yah, meskipun aku yakin kau mencoba profesional, namun ketulusanmu terasa beda bagiku._

 _Semoga kau sehat selalu, Taehyung-ssi. Ada sedikit hadiah dariku, kuharap kau berkenan menggunakannya. Dan selamat atas beasiswamu. Sukseslah dalam segala hal yang kau lakukan. Doaku akan terus menyertaimu._

Taehyung menghela nafas, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pasiennya merasa sebahagia itu berada di dekatnya. Ia… merasa sangat berarti. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika mengetahui pasiennya merasa dekat dengannya dan merasa terbantu, bukan sebagai pasien saja, namun sebagai kawan. Ia memang memperlakukan pemuda itu sebagai temannya, dengan begitu ia lebih mudah mendekati Yoongi dan membantunya untuk sembuh. Kabar bahwa Yoongi sudah bisa berbicara dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya pun menjadi kebahagiaan untuknya.

Taehyung bangkit berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah jendela. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya, menghirup udara segar dari sana. Berita baik dari Yoongi membuat harinya menjadi sangat positif. Ia yakin, kedepannya banyak hal yang akan ia temui. Banyak tantangan yang harus ia hadapi. Banyak tanya yang harus ia jawab. Tapi rasa percaya diri Yoongi yang kembali muncul memberikan keyakinan pada Taehyung, bahwa masa depan bukanlah hal yang menakutkan untuk disongsong, melainkan sesuatu yang menjadi semangat baru untuknya.

"Yoongi-ssi, terima kasih…"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _CONGRATS BTS FOR WINNING TOP SOCIAL ARTIST AWARD ON BILLBOARD MUSIC AWARDS! Proud of you our seven bulletproof boys!_**

 **Ahaha, gimana gimana, enek enggak? Wkwkwk /authorjahad**

 **Ada yang mau aku jelaskan disini. Kenapa judulnya Navillera? Karena katanya Navillera, lagunya GFriend itu, artinya kupu-kupu, diambil dari puisi salah seorang sastrawan Korea. Makanya ff ini bertabur baterflaaaai. Dan tbh, makna lagu Navillera itu sendiri ceria banget, sementara FF ini rada ngeselin ya? Iya, salahin aja tuh member grup yang bikin tema friendzone hiksss! Maaf kalo ada yang luput-luput, aku lagi rempong buat penelitian dan partitur lagu jadi gak terlalu konsen buat ff ini.**

 ** _Oh, and Happy Birthday for me and Pardon Min-Holly on 21_** ** _st_** ** _May!_**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review and fav juseyoooo!**


End file.
